1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus which records an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-22820 (Tokukai 2005-22820) discloses a technique for correcting, in a recording apparatus, a position of a sheet which is a recording medium to an appropriate position with regard to the width direction of the sheet. Specifically, the position of the sheet in the width direction is corrected in such a manner that, when a sheet to be conveyed to an image recording unit is temporarily stopped on a conveyance path, a CCD line sensor measures a deviation amount in the width direction of the sheet, and a pair of rollers grip the sheet therebetween and are slided in the width direction for a distance which corresponds to the deviation amount.